Menyebalkan!
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/AU/S.N/ Bagi Naruto, Sasuke itu menyebalkan! Warning: GAJEness. Shounen-ai. Naruto's POV. Don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: GAJEness. Shounen-ai. Naruto's POV**

**Don't like, don't read. I've warned you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Menyebalkan!**

**By**

**Billaster**

**Naruto's POV**

_Hai aku Namikaze Naruto. Siswa kelas dua Konoha High School. Aku punya seorang teman yang sangat menyebalkan. Kalian ingin tahu siapa?_

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

_Lihat! Itu dia! Yang sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya itu. Benar sekali! Yang model rambutnya mirip pantat ayam itu. Aku heran kenapa rombongan anak perempuan itu begitu tergila-gila padanya. Huh, mereka sungguh mengganggu. Membuat telingaku sakit dan menghalangi pintu masuk ke kelas._

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun keren sekali!"

_Hah? Darimananya yang keren?_

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun pangeranku yang tampan!"

_Cuih. Pangeran apa? Tampan siapa huh?_

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun, jadilah pacarku!"

_Dalam mimpimu!_

"Berisik. Pergi sana" _Wao hujan death glare dari teme! _

_Rasakan! Hahaha bubar deh mereka. Sekarang pintu masuk terbuka lebar. Thanks, brengsek._

"Pagi, Sasuke_" _

_Aku mencoba untuk mengucapkan salam kepadanya. Cengiran lebarku tak luput aku tunjukkan. Hitung-hitung sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk yang barusan._

"Hn"

_W-What!? Apa-apaan itu? Menyebalkan sekali. Masa hanya 'hn' saja?!_

"Dasar teme jelek tiada tara"

"Baka dobe"

_Ugh. Menyebalkan!_

* * *

_Yosh! Jam pelajaran olahraga! Satu-satunya pelajaran favoritku. Tapi ada satu yang tidak aku suka. Gurunya. Aneh sekali. Alisnya sangat tebal, model rambutnya sangat jadul,pakaiannya yang sangat ketat dan serba hijau dan lagi tingkahnya itu loh. 'TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN!' Dan herannya dia punya pengikut segala. Kakak kelasku, yang rupanya tidak jauh beda dari dia, Rock Lee._

_Lagi-lagi hari ini dia memberi tugas aneh sekali. Senam berpasang-pasangan dengan seelastis mungkin. Apa-apaan itu? Dan lagi yang membuatku kesal adalah aku berpasangan dengan si teme pantat ayam. Susah diajak berkompromi._

_Hening cukup lama diantara aku dengan teme. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Niatnya sih, aku ingin ajak bicara teman-temanku yang lain tapi semuanya sibuk berlatih sambil menunggu giliran. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan._

"Ne, Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Berlatih yuk"

"Hn"

TWITCH

_Dia itu tidak punya kosakata lain selain 'hn' apa ya?_

"Hei bicara yang jelas dong! Hn-mu itu iya atau tidak?"

"Hn"

TWITCH TWITCH

"Dasar Teme!"

"Hn. Dobe"

_Dahi ku berkerut. Mukaku cemberut. Rasa kesalku semakin berlarut-larut._

_Menyebalkan!_

* * *

_Biologi! Tuhan, mengapa kau memberiku cobaan yang sangat berat? Jujur harus aku akui, aku bodoh dalam biologi. Ditambah lagi gurunya itu loh! Seperti gabungan antara penari ular, banci taman lawang, dan penjaga pintu neraka! Aku benci Orochimaru-sensei!_

_Dan lagi, yang membuatku semakin membencinya adalah ulangan dadakan hari ini! Belajar saja aku belum tentu bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Apalagi yang dadakan seperti ini? Argggh!_

"Yak, waktunya mengerjakan. Waktunya 60 menit. Berani mencontek? Saya tak segan-segan menjadikan kalian makanan ular saya"

_Aku dan teman sekelasku bergidik ngeri. Aku melirik sebelahku, si Teme. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tampaknya tidak peduli dengan ancaman guru sialan itu._

_Waktu terus berjalan semakin cepat saja, dan bahkan aku belum mengisi salah satupun lembar jawabanku ini. _

_Lagi-lagi, aku lirik si Teme. Dia mengerjakan dengan tenang, seolah tidak ada hambatan apapun baginya. Sepertinya dia sudah hampir selesai. Dan benar kan dugaanku dia sudah selesai! Dan dia menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku- oh Tuhan! Aku kepergok sedang meliriknya !_

"Dobe. Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu heh?"

Apa-apaan seringaiannya itu. Dan lagi tatapan matanya yang mengejek, menyebalkan sekali.

"Siapa yang memperhatikanmu, Teme! Aku kebetulan saja sedang melihat ke arahmu saat kau melihat ke arahku juga!"

_Terpaksa bohong deh._

"Hn? Lembar jawabanmu masih kosong hm?"

_Dia melirik ke arah lembar jawabanku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka._

"Waktu mengerjakan kalian tinggal 15 menit lagi!"

_Gawat! 15 menit lagi! Bagaimana ini?_

SREEK

_Lembar jawaban Uchiha Sasuke? Hah? Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah si empunya lembar jawaban._

"Apa? Cepat salin kalau kau tak mau tidak naik kelas, Dobe"

_Dia menyodorkan lembar jawabannya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum lebar. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi aku menerimanya dan segera menyalinnya._

"Sankyuu, Teme"

"Hn. Dobe"

"Namikaze. Uchiha. Mengobrol saat ulangan sedang berlangsung. Kalian akan mendapat hukuman!"

_Baru saja aku tertolong. Tapi sudah mendapatkan kesialan lagi. _

_Menyebalkan!_

* * *

_Disinilah aku sekarang. Di koridor sekolah yang panjang dan sepi. Sepi karena semua siswa dan siswi sudah pulang. Gara-gara hukuman sialan itu. Mengepel di sepanjang koridor. Sendirian. Sial! Menyebalkan sekali si Sasuke-teme itu. Mentang-mentang anak jenius, dapat dispensasi dibebaskan dari hukuman. Dasar, guru suka pilih kasih!_

"Yosh! Mengeluh tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Ganbattebayo!"

_Berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri. Hingga akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan ini_.

CLING

_Aku tersenyum bangga melihat hasil pekerjaanku. Lantai koridor menjadi putih bersinar. _

"Hehehe, Namikaze Naruto memang jenius dattebayo!"

"Berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Dobe"

_Suara itu?_

"Te-Teme?!"

_Apa?! Sejak kapan dia ada disitu. Dan, mengapa?_

"Hn"

"Kau sedang apa disitu?"

"Dobe. Aku sedang berdiri"

"Teme! Aku juga tau kau sedang berdiri. Maksudku, kenapa kau berdiri disitu?"

"Menunggumu"

"Hah? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tadi, idiot. Ayo pulang!"

"E-eh? O-oke. Tunggu sebentar dattebayo"

_Aneh. Kenapa dia baik sekali padaku? Dengan segera aku meletakkan peralatan mengepel dan kemudian berjalan kearahnya._

"Dobe"

_Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dan menoleh ke arahnya._

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Heh. Aku lagi tidak mood bercanda, Teme"

"Aku serius, Dobe"

**Deg**

_Apa-apaan si Teme ini._

"A-apa-mmmph"

_A-ap-ap-apa-apaan ini? Dia menciumku? Teme menciumku?! _

**Deg. Deg. Deg.**

_Sial!_

"Nah ayo pulang"

_Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya. Ta-tapi, aneh. Ini aneh. Kenapa tadi aku tidak berontak ya? Aku hanya bisa mematung sekarang._

"Dobe?"

"Y-ya"

_Dia pun berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mengikuti dibelakangnya._

**Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

_Oh sial!_

**Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

_Sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu, Teme._

**Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

_Dan ini, menyebalkan!_

**-OWARI-**

**A/N**

Yo! Bil disini! Hahaha aneh ya? Gaje gitu ya? Pokoknya aneh gak aneh, gaje gak gaje, review ajalah oke? /geplaked/

Last but not least,

Review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
